Bone morphogenic proteins (BMPs) are members of the transforming growth factor (TGF) beta super family of growth factors that regulate many physiologic and pathyphysiologic processes in the kidney including nephrogenesis, response to injury, and repair. Although their precise role in the kidney is still not fully understood, BMPs appear be protective against renal injury to a variety of insults including ischemia, obstruction, and diabetes mellitus. Dragon is a novel GPI-anchored membrane protein, which has recently been identified. Preliminary data will be presented which demonstrates that Dragon is involved in BMP signaling, and that Dragon is expressed in the kidney in renal tubular epithelial cells which are relatively protected against ischemic injury. This proposal will investigate further the precise role of Dragon in BMP signaling and elucidate the molecular and cellular mechanisms involved. Proposed experiments will also begin to examine the functional significance of Dragon expression in the kidney in relation to ischemic injury and repair. [unreadable] [unreadable]